Recently, image and other sensor systems have been developed to detect objects, and different object types, such as types of cars, pedestrians, and cyclists. These systems can further detect direction of movements, speed, and accelerations of these objects as well. However, these systems, while sufficient for certain tasks, can be hindered by limitations of range, field of view, or other measuring errors.